Not Your Typical High School Romance: Bonus Chapters
by LIFE the RANGER
Summary: For those of you who wanted me to fill in the gaps, here it is! Where we take a closer look at Percy and Nico's lives in those time jumps. And where you get to watch their love bloom all over again. Rated T because I don't know why
1. Chapter 1-Winter Formal

Alright, this is a very popular thing, and obviously I left out some key things. So, without further delay, the beginning of Not Your Typical High School Romance-Bonus Chapters!

I will add that this will start as early on as possible, and this chapter happens between Halloween and Christmas.

…

Nico's POV

…

I looked up briefly when the door opened, but I quickly went back to the essay I was writing. Percy would make his way up here eventually. We both enjoyed doing homework up here on the loft. The fake fire crackled cheerfully beside me. The ladder groaned suddenly, and I looked up again, seeing Percy climbing his way up.

"Hey Perce," I greeted. "Man I can't wait for a little break." He chuckled, depositing his bag on the love seat. "Do you have work too?" I asked, sliding my chair over.

"Sure do," he replied, grabbing the extra chair from behind the couch. He sat down beside me, plunking his thick algebra book down on the desk. "Man, I hate algebra," he complained lightly, flipping to the correct page in his book. "But I like my grades, so I will do it." I reached over and ruffled his hair.

"I know," I told him. I looked up at the ceiling, closing my eyes. I often did that when I was lost in thought, or trying to think. Percy muttered to himself on occasion, but otherwise, it was silent. I cracked an eye open and glanced at my boyfriend, a smile playing on my face. I loved our adventures so far (and trust me there was plenty of them), but these quiet moments, like the one right now, were the moments I loved the most. It hadn't been very long with him, but I knew I loved him. And I always would. And I looked forward to many more moments like this.

"Hey Nico," he said suddenly, startling me out of thought. I blinked at him. "Have you heard what they're doing at school?" he asked, turning to face me. I pretended to think about it. In fact, I had heard the news at school. They'd decided (and by they I meant the sophomore student council) decided that we underclassmen needed another dance, since the only way you could go to prom was if you were invited, or if you were a junior or senior. Thus, the Winter Formal was thought up. It was to be held later in the week, just before the start of our winter break. I had a feeling Percy wanted to go, but I wanted to ask him in a special way.

"I haven't," I said. "Why? What's going on?" His face fell momentarily, but he quickly smiled again. Hmmm.

"No real reason," he said. "I was just wondering," he said to me. He closed his book. "I'm all done with my homework. Wanna go out to dinner tonight?"

"Sure Mio Ragazzo Cervello," I said. I rose as well, working out the cramps in my muscles. "Let's go cutie." He laughed, the musical sound filling my ears. Yes, this boy sure was special. Which is why he deserved such a special way of being asked. Sure, I could simply asked him to the dance. He'd say yes. And in two years we had prom, so I obviously couldn't overdo it now. But still, he deserved something better than me simply casually asking him.

All of that swirled around in my head as we made our way downtown to eat. I let him drive, so long as he was careful. I was too distracted tonight to safely navigate our way to our destination. God what could I even do? I didn't want to outdo either of our promposals, so I'd have to think of something simultaneously simple yet clever.

"Nico?" I blinked. Percy peered at me curiously from the open car door. It was only then that I realized we'd reached our destination. "Are you coming?" he asked me. "We've arrived."

"Of course bambino," I said, using the other nickname he enjoyed so much. The smile he gave me could and would put the sun to shame. "You go on in, I'm right behind you," I said, climbing out of the car myself. But he wasn't letting me have it. He circled around the car, and then he grabbed my hand. I couldn't help but smile. Man did I love this boy. So much. "Alright, let's go," I told him.

"Alright Nico," he said, leading the way inside, his hand still firmly in mine. "Mom used to bring me here when we were little," he explained as we passed the entryway. "I hope you don't mind that I brought you here." He added that last part with a certain tone, like maybe I would reconsider a date with him.

"Not at all bambino," I said, gently massaging the back of his hand with my thumb. "I love learning more about you." And there was that radiant smile again. That smile that I loved so much. That smile that melted away everything else in the world until it was just me and him. "Quaint little joint," I commented, looking around. Truth be told, it was a lot simpler than I was used to. Then again, I was a rich son of a rich guy. Pretty much everything was simpler than I was used to.

"I like their pizza," he said. I shook my head.

"Should've known," I replied. "You and your pizza." He grinned sheepishly. One thing I'd learned rather quickly; Percy loved pizza. Like, he probably loved it more than he loved me. Maybe. "Do we wait to be seated, or do it ourselves?" I asked him.

"We do it," he said. "Come on," he led the way to a secluded table in the back. We sat opposite each other, grinning. Yep. Another great date night.

…

"Bia, I'm stumped," I confessed, cradling the phone closer. I was sitting in the loft, talking with my sister. Percy was sleeping soundly, and I really didn't want to wake him up with my phone call. "It has to be special, but not so over the top it outdoes anything we do our junior year."

"Percy's a simple guy Nico," she told me. "You don't need to do anything. All you have to do is ask him. You know he'd love to go with you." I sighed. Leave it to my sister to be the sensible one.

"I know that," I told her. "But Percy's such a special guy. He needs something just as special as he does. I know I could just ask him. But that defeats the purpose."

"You really are a hopeless romantic, aren't you?" she asked me, a smirk in her voice. I opened my mouth to protest, but any argument I had died on the tip of my tongue. You know, I couldn't deny it. Us di Angelos, we did everything we did with everything we had. That included loving our partners. Sure, I didn't love Percy. Not at first. But now I did.

"This is more than me just asking him to a dance," I said, gazing around. Maybe my shelves would be of some inspiration. "This is another way of me telling him how much a really love him. It may not seem like it to you," I added before she could say anything. "But that's what I want it to be. Me proving that I really do love him. Enough to make this a special moment for him."

"God you're in deep," she said, but she laughed. "You'll figure something out bro. You always do. Now, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow at school." And with that, she hung up. I sank back in my chair, raking my fingers through my hair. What could I even get him? I sat up straight suddenly, the very basics of an idea forming. He loved my writing. Maybe I could ask him with a poem. Yes. I grinned, grabbing a notebook and a pencil that was close at hand. I may be sleep deprived in the morning, but it would be worth it.

…

Percy's POV

…

I'll admit, it was Wednesday, and Nico and I hadn't even discussed the idea of going to the Winter Formal together. Truth be told, I was a little disappointed by the fact. But, I knew he didn't really like social situations, so maybe he didn't want to go. And I could respect that. Relationships were give and take. I had to give some to him ask well. After all, he'd done absolutely everything I'd wanted to do up until this point.

Algebra was such a bore. Mr. Wilson couldn't even make it fun with his quirky poems about equations. Then again, no one really could. As winter break fast approached, so did our anticipation. The upperclassmen were excited to not have to go to school. But the underclassmen were excited about Friday. Pairs were already selected. A lot of people had been asked in cute, subtle ways. And I'll admit to being a little jealous. But I wouldn't fault Nico for it. Our relationship was still a fairly new one.

I almost didn't notice the note fall out of my locker, but I heard something scrape the floor when I moved my sneaker. I glanced down, and there was a note, with my name on the very front. One of my eyebrows rose as I scooped it up. I squinted. This was Nico's handwriting. I recognized it after months of reading his work. I wonder what he had to say to me. I unfolded the note, skimming it as I walked.

 _Percy, you know I'm not any good with these kinds of things. After all, this is still all very new to me. And somewhat scary. But for you, the boy I would do just about anything for, I will try. Because I love you, and I love it when you're happy. I know this will make you happy. So here it goes._

 _Roses are red_

 _Violets are blue_

 _Have I ever told you_

 _That I love you?_

 _Roses are red_

 _And pink and blue and green._

 _This poem is definitely the best_

 _That you've ever seen_

 _I'm sorry I didn't ask_

 _In person, though as you know_

 _I'm not that good with words_

 _But I try not to let it show_

 _So do me a favor_

 _Will you give me a chance?_

 _Percy Jackson, I ask you_

 _Do you want to go to the dance?_

 _Now that I've thoroughly embarrassed myself with this sorry excuse for a poem, would you like to go to the winter formal with me?_

I stopped short, a smile plastered on my face. I was sure by the end of the day that my cheeks would hurt, but fuck it. I saw Nico just then, rounding the corner. He looked up at me, looked down, then looked up again, horror written plainly on his face. I marched right up to him, grabbed him by the shirt front, and crashed my lips to his.

"Percy!" he gasped out, but when I pulled back, he had the biggest grin I'd ever seen. "So I take that as a yes?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed. Then I laughed. "Thank you so much for the corny little note. It was wonderful." His smile grew a little wider, and he pecked my cheek.

"For you, mio Cervello Ragazzo, anything," he said. I smiled. Yeah, I knew. But actions always spoke louder than words.

…

"Oh look at you!" mom gushed, examining my rented tuxedo. "You look so handsome Percy. Nico sure is a lucky guy." I smoothed out the wrinkles in my dress shirt, then redid my pale pink tie for the fifth or sixth time. Everything had to be perfect. Mom walked around snapping pictures with her camera. I didn't mind. I loved when she documented all my school milestones.

"Do I look alright?" I asked, holding my arms out. "Nico will be here any moment." Mom smiled softly.

"You look perfect honey," she managed to get out as the doorbell rang. I gulped. Our first formal night together. "Don't be nervous honey," she said. "This is Nico we're talking about. No matter what happens, tonight is going to be amazing in his eyes." I turned to my mom. I often wondered where all of her wisdom came from, and then I remembered she was my mom. She had to be wise. Slowly, I made my way to the door. I threw it open, and there stood Nico, in his charcoal gray suit from Germany, with a lilac tie.

"Wow bambino," he said, eyeing me up and down. "You look great," He reached out and pinned something to my jacket. "Let's get going. The limo won't wait around forever." One perk of having a rich boyfriend is he had his own limo, so we didn't have to worry about renting one. I laughed, and he tugged me out of mom's apartment. "I hope they decorated like they said the would," he commented on the way down. "They promised something good."

"I can't imagine that Jason's class would do some mediocre decorations," I said to that. We reached the limo, and he held the door for me. I giggled. "Why thank you," I said, slipping inside.

"Anything for you," he replied to that, climbing in after me. He pulled the door closed, and off we went. The ride wasn't too far, but still, with New York traffic, you were never sure. We sat in relatively comfortable silence, the only sound being the engine of the limo.

The gym honestly wasn't decorated that bad. White tea lights hung from the vast ceiling bathing the floor in a soft white glow. Those huge paper snowflakes also hung overhead. White and silver balloons were scattered all over the place, one of the upperclassmen had set up a refreshments table in the corner, illuminated by a little table lamp. They were serving some sort of red punch. I looked around at the other couples. We seemed to be the only gay couple here. I gulped. Not that I didn't love our classmates. But, not everyone saw us out together. And this made it seem all the more real. Nico, seeming to sense my unease, squeezed my hand.

"Hey, it's alright," he assured me. "Come on, let's go dance." He dragged me along, and I looked around. The DJ was tucked in another corner, a small group of students hanging out around the table. Probably requesting songs. Nico pulled me to the sidelines, where we could dance in peace. Lucky for us, a slow song came on just then. Nico wrapped his arms around my waist, and I wrapped mine around his neck. "Are you worried about something bambino?" he asked me as we swayed to the music.

"Not really," I answered honestly. "I guess I'm just not sure how everyone will react to us. I think we're the only gay couple here." Nico seemed to think about it for a moment. I glanced down. I hoped I hadn't ruined our night. Finally, I felt his soft hands cupping my chin, and he forced me to look at him. Only to touch his lips to mine in a feather-light kiss.

"What they think doesn't matter bambino," he said softly. "The only thing that matters is you and I. As long as we're happy, nothing else matters." And with that we resumed our dancing. But I thought about that, even long after we'd stopped. Yes, I was sure we'd face more controversy. But, as long as we were happy, and we had each other, we'd be alright. I looked over, watching as Nico laughed along with our friends. I smiled to myself. As long as I had Nico, I'd always be alright.

…

Alrighty guys, the much anticipated…spin off… first chapter complete.


	2. Chapter 2-Christmas at the di Angelos

First chapter was up, I wonder where I'll go to next. Oh yeah. Christmas with Nico's dad. Okay, that's where we'll go next. I think after Christmas will be…anniversary maybe? I'll have to look. Maybe first it'll be some stuff in summer, such as trips and jobs.

As for Thanksgiving, I guess I pictured in my head that Percy and Nico would do that separate the first time (no idea why). But it just felt like, this particular year, they wouldn't do Thanksgiving. Maybe next year (not actual next year hopefully) we'll have some Thanksgiving adventures.

One of the fan pages on Facebook that I like shared a brief history of fanfiction. Man it's come a long way in a short time. I'm glad I started the bulk of my writing in 2012 and beyond, or honestly I don't know how things would've gone.

…

Nico's POV

…

I woke long before the alarm was set to go off, and I slowly untangled myself from Percy. Though I only got my arms free. I hadn't planned on going anywhere. It was the day after Christmas, and while we did have to go to my dad's, that wasn't until the evening. We'd been up late last night, just talking back and forth. I sighed contentedly, watching the steady rise and fall of Percy's chest. I gently brushed his bangs out of his face, and he mumbled and rolled to his side.

"God you're adorable," I whispered, grinning ear to ear. How did I get so lucky? Yes, I'd already said it a million times, but I'd say it a million more. I loved this boy. So much. I looked over to my nightstand, where I'd put my new promise ring. I smiled. Percy made me so happy. I don't think he even knew how happy he'd made me lately. Sure, I'd been happy before, but never like this. I leaned over and gently kissed his cheek, smiling when he wiggled around again.

Slowly, I rose from the bed, mindful that I could wake him at any moment. I crept around the room, gathering things to take a shower. I looked at the lights strung about, casting a soft glow. I smiled softly. Somehow, without really trying to do anything, Percy had made this a very special Christmas for me. Christmas without mom hadn't been the same, especially since dad sort of started alienating me. Mom always seemed to make it bearable.

I stepped into my bathroom, closing the door behind me. I stripped down and tossed my clothes in the hamper. I stepped into my glass shower, letting the hot water hit my tired body. I relaxed, letting my thoughts wander again. Christmas with my dad should be very interesting. Not that I was going to avoid it this year. After all, I had Percy with me. Percy. It seemed no matter where my thoughts went, they always doubled back to my boyfriend. Sometimes I often wondered why that was. After all, we'd known each other such a short amount of time. I loved him, that much was true, but why would he seem to invade my every thought? I pondered that as I took my shower. Percy. Just his name brought a smile to my face.

All at once it seemed to hit me. I knew why I felt the way I did around him. I knew why my thoughts always seemed to go back to him. It was because around him, I felt safe. I felt the most loved I'd probably ever had in my life. I felt like with him, I could and would do anything. Percy felt like a thousand wonderful things all at once. The best part of it was Percy felt like home. Like no matter where we were, as long as we were together, everything would always be alright.

"Nico, you in there?" Speak of the devil. I grinned, sticking my head out. "How long have you been up?" he asked me.

"Not very long," I replied, grabbing my towel and wrapping it around my waist before stepping out of the shower. I walked over and kissed him. "Good morning to you Ragazzo Cervello," I said. "I thought you'd be asleep for a while." He chuckled, following me back to our room.

"It's hard to sleep when you're so used to sleeping next to someone," he replied to that, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Besides, I heard the shower going." I rolled my eyes, but smiled nonetheless. "Love you," he said.

"Love you too," I replied. "More than I can ever express." That smile returned. That smile that I fell in love with over and over again. The one that would light up whatever room he happened to be in. "Are you ready for tonight?" He shrugged, flopping backwards onto our bed, setting it rocking ever so gently back and forth.

"Sure," he said at last. "I still can't believe you said yes to this. You didn't have to just because I'm here." I rolled my eyes, walked over to him, and placed my hands on his shoulders. When he glanced up at me, I leaned down and pecked his lips.

"Of course I didn't silly," I said, straightening. "But I wanted to say yes. You give me the courage to face my father again." And he seemed to be working his way into my father's heart as well, because I hadn't been invited outright to anything in a long time. "Dress nicely tonight," I said. But, since it was still fairly early, I slipped into a pair of sweats and an oversized sweater. "Dad likes when we dress nice for gatherings like this."

"Understood," he said at last. "Anything else I need to know about having Christmas with your dad?"

"No, not really," I replied. "Just be yourself. Dad likes you for you, so don't try and be someone you're not." And I would never forgive him if he ever made Percy feel bad for being who he was. Sure, he didn't come from money like Bianca and I did, or like dad did before us. But he was the sweetest, most down-to-earth boy I'd ever met. "We have a long time until we have to go over there," I reminded him as he wandered around the bathroom, getting ready for the day. "So don't think you have to dress to impress right away."

"I won't," he answered, sticking his head out, a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. "Oh hey," he said suddenly with a mouthful of foam. I wrinkled my nose. He was so cute sometimes. "We should go out for breakfast today."

"What, like a breakfast date?" I asked jokingly. But at his enthusiastic nod, I couldn't say no. Who would I be if I said no to him now? "Alright," I agreed. "Where would we go?"

"Ihop!" came the response from the bathroom. I chuckled to myself. Nope. Percy would never change, and I would never ask him to. He was perfect, just as he was.

…

Percy's POV

…

"We're here." I started when Nico spoke. I glanced up at the double towers again, feeling a little tingle travel up my spine. This was it. The first holiday with Nico's family as his boyfriend. I wouldn't lie and say I wasn't nervous. Because I was. Actually, I was downright terrified. I knew they liked me, sure, but what if I wasn't good enough for Nico all of a sudden? What if they looked at me and only saw my social status? What if I wasn't good enough for him? I glanced sideways at him. He seemed to be battling an internal conflict of his own. I reached over and gently took his hand in mine. He looked over.

"Breathe," I instructed quietly, though I wasn't sure if it was more for him or for me. We both took a deep breath. "It'll be alright," I said, hoping to sound more believable than what I thought I was. "They like me already, so what's there to worry about?"

"Everything," he mumbled. I sat there quietly, watching as he seemed to be transported to a faraway place. "God mom," he whispered. "I wish you were here. You always knew how to handle dad's wild side. I'm sorry I haven't been a good son so far. But I'm trying. Honest." His eyes closed, and suddenly I felt like I was witnessing a very private moment. "You would've loved Percy, mom. He's kind and caring and sweet and he never gives up on me, even when sometimes all I want to do is give up." Slowly his eyes opened, and he turned to me. "I…"

"Beautiful," I said. "Just like you." I leaned over and gave him a sweet kiss, letting it linger a moment longer than it needed. I wanted him to remember that I would always be here for him, no matter what battle he chose to fight. I'd be right beside him, through thick and thin. I had no plans to let him go any time soon, or ever if I could help it. I pulled back, smiling at the way his cheeks dusted a light pink. "Are you ready?" I asked at last.

"As I'll ever be," he answered, finally moving out of the car. I followed suit, gazing up at the towers once again. Sometimes it blew my mind how much of a difference there was between our social classes. But Nico didn't care about that. He never had. "Come on bambino," he whispered, offering me his hand. I took it, fitting our fingers together. It was like they were designed to fit together, now and always. We both boarded the elevator, the silence between us comfortable but anxious. Neither of us knew what to expect.

"Hello!" Bianca greeted once we arrived at the top floor. She wrapped Nico in a hug. He closed his eyes for a beat, a soft smile settling on his features. "It's so good to see you," she continued, holding him at arm's length. "It's been far too long since you joined us for Christmas." He simply shrugged. "It's good to see you too Percy," she added. "I hope you've been keeping Nico happy."

"Of course," I said with an easy smile. Around Bianca, it wasn't so bad. Then again, it was very clear she loved her brother dearly, and only wanted his happiness. She led the way inside. I glanced around, taking in the tall tree dominated one wall, a splattering of presents underneath. Christmas lights wound their way around the rail of the loft, twirling up the ladder and spilling onto the floor. The air smelled of roast turkey and sugar cookies, an odd yet alluring combination. This felt the most like an actual home I'd ever seen this place.

"Hello." And a lot of my good feelings seeped away, filling dread in their place. This was the moment I was not that excited about. Hades emerged from the kitchen, and I was a bit taken aback by his appearance. I was so used to seeing him in business suits, all prim and proper. Right now, though, he had on what I would call business causal, tan slacks and a purple polo. A black apron donned his waist, and he held a frosting pen in his right hand. "Nico," he said, his gaze softening considerably. "We've missed having you this time of year."

"Have you?" Nico asked in disbelief. I didn't really blame him, but there was no mistaking the momentary look of hurt on his father's face. But it was quickly replaced, the mask sliding back. It led me to believe that not everything was really as it seemed. "It's…good to be back," he said at last. "It's felt odd being by myself."

"You're welcome over any time you know," Hades said. He still seemed skeptical, but now the gears in my head were turning. What was really going on behind the scenes here? Having a gay son probably didn't look that good for a company, sure, but perhaps Hades didn't actually hate Nico like my boyfriend thought he did. I snaked an arm around his waist, drawing him close and kissing his temple. I felt him chuckle, and I smiled. As always, my goal was to make him happy.

We all settled around the dining room table, filled to the brim with delicious looking food. Hades proudly stated he and Bianca made most of it this night. We lapsed into silence after that, the only sounds being silverware scraping plates and bowls, with the occasional muttering to pass something along. I took the time to really study this family. Looking at them now, you'd likely believe they were the textbook definition of a perfect little family. But they weren't. And it started with a tragedy that tore them to pieces.

I'll be quite honest, if I lost my mom, I'd have no idea what I'd do. I myself would be lost. I wouldn't know what to do with my life, if I wanted it to go anywhere at all. So I could all but imagine what Nico and his family would be going through. They'd lost an essential part of themselves. Their little family would never truly be whole again. And at times like this, especially holidays, the absence was almost overwhelming. I noticed the second head of the table was left untouched, almost by some unspoken agreement.

"So Percy," Hades said as dinner wound down. "You've quickly made yourself at home with my son. Tell me, what do you plan with him?" Nico looked like he wanted to die on the spot, but I'd practiced this question so many times in my head.

"We're young, so nothing is set in stone yet," I began, reciting my speech to myself over and over again. "But I can tell you that I don't plan on leaving him any time soon. If I have a say in it in the future, I don't plan on leaving him at all." I turned to look at him, catching the shininess in his eyes. I smiled to myself. "I found someone who makes me happy beyond measure, and I don't plan on letting him go. I've found the place I belong."

"Very good," Hades said, almost to himself. "We'll clean up later. Let's do presents." Bianca scrambled over to the tree, with Hades following behind, chuckling quietly to himself. As I was about to follow, Nico grabbed my arm.

"Did you mean what you said?" he asked, seeking some indication in my expression. I leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Every word," I vowed. "When I look at you, I see more than my boyfriend. I see my life. I see my future. I see home." Tears welled in his eyes, but he quickly blinked them away. And I knew in that instance that it didn't matter if I thought I was never good enough for him. Because he thought I was worthy of his love. And that was all that mattered.

…

Nico's POV

…

I watched Percy as he slept, gently tracing the lines on his face with my finger. I smiled softly. This boy. Words couldn't even begin to describe what I felt towards him. Words could also never express what this particular Christmas actually meant to me. For the first time in so many years, it felt like I really belonged in my tiny family. I wasn't the black sheep, cast aside because his lifestyle was different than what my father wanted. I was Nico di Angelo, a young boy who finally felt loved by his family.

"I love you," I whispered to him, even if he couldn't here. "So much. And you're not the only one who thinks that. When I look at you, I see so many wonderful things. But most importantly I see someone who loves me unconditionally. I see my future, my everything. I see somewhere safe. I see home." I snuggled against him, burying my face in his chest.

Best Christmas ever.

…

Hey everyone. Holy shit it's been a loooooooong time. I hope you're still interested in this.


	3. Chapter 3-First Anniversary

I see I have plenty of new reviewers, so I'm going to start this off by welcoming you to the longest lull in production history. That aside, I really do read all of your reviews. Every single one of them. And thank you for finding my stories worthy of the attention. I promise you I'm trying my best to get things updated quickly. But ya know, life sorta happens in between. Oh, and just as an assurance, I don't plan to stop any time soon. If you'll let me, I would like to keep this going for a good, long while.

Okay, I was trying to decide where to start, and at first I wasn't sure. But now I think I got it. Now, I know in between Christmas and Valentine's Day I mentioned a trip to Rio. I debated adding that in, but I decided I really didn't have enough content for that. So we're going to start off on Percy and Nico's first anniversary.

…

Nico's POV

…

I was internally freaking out, and I really had no reason to be. Or so everyone thought. But to me, this was a very big deal. Mine and Percy's first anniversary was coming up. Percy himself wasn't making a huge deal out of it, but I knew milestones like this were something to be treasured. And it was just another way for me to show Percy he meant so much to me.

"Really Nico," Bianca tried to assure me. "It's not that big of a deal." I turned to her, slowly shaking my head. Maybe it wasn't in the grand scheme of things. It was just another day on the calendar. Another span of twenty-four hours. But this day meant so much to me. It meant the start of the happiest I'd ever been. It meant the start of having the most wonderful guy on the planet being solely mine, and mine alone. It meant no more lonely nights in my apartment by myself, wallowing in self-pity. Percy brought so much life and light into my life. I only wanted to do something special for him.

"Maybe not," I agreed at last. "But Bianca, I don't just see this as our first full year together. I see it as the start of so many more. I see it as a milestone we've reached together, and all I want to do is make it extra special for him. But I really don't know how to do that." I sank down onto her bed, burying my face in my knees. I wasn't always the best with romantic stuff. But I wanted to put in the effort. I wanted so bad to show Percy not only that I remembered this day, but that he was worth putting all the time in to make it the best day it could be.

"Percy's simple," Bianca said at last. "He would like simple things. What did you guys do the first night you ever went out?" And as soon as she said that, things began to click into place. I grinned.

"We went out to eat," I said. "Bianca, I think I have it. But I need to see if I can call in a few favors there. Hopefully Ketchum can pull a few strings for me." I pulled out my phone and punched in a couple numbers. "Hello? Hey Ketchum, it's Nico. Yeah, I've been good. Listen, I have a huge favor to ask of you. You see, mine and Percy's first anniversary is fast approaching, and I've been trying to figure out a way to make it special. Mmmm hmm. Oh you know money's never been a concern of mine. Whatever it takes. Thanks, I owe you one for this one." I hung up, turning to my sister. "He'll help me get it set up."

"What all are you planning anyway?" she asked, and if I had a more concrete idea, I'd tell her. But I still wasn't fully sure myself.

"It's a surprise," I said at last, rising. "Thanks for letting me mope around for a bit, but I have to get going. Take care." I kissed her cheek on the way out, the gears in my head turning over and over again. I had to make this night special. It wasn't just a night to me. This meant so much more.

I was sounding like a broken record at this point, but I had to say this again. I did absolutely nothing to have this wonderfully sweet and charming boy in my life. Whatever I did in my past, I must've done something amazing in order to get him in this life. And while I didn't have to go to the lengths I was going to, I wanted to. Percy deserved it. Percy deserved more than I could ever give him. And I hoped he realized it. I hope as the years passed by, that he never forgot that he deserved the world and then some.

I let myself into the apartment, strangely quiet now that Percy was back to being a lifeguard. But it was a comfortable kind of silence. Because even when he wasn't here, his presence filled the room. From his blanket from Christmas folded neatly on the arm of the couch to the pictures of us hanging on one wall to our book of memories open on the coffee table. I never knew my life lacked something until Percy was in it, filling it to the brim with happiness and hope and so many things I never imagined myself feeling again. I went to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"What to do, Mr. Jackson, that shows you exactly how much you truly mean to me," I mumbled to myself, tucking the water in the pocket of my sweatpants and scaling the ladder to the loft. I gazed around, a smile tugging at my lips. Up here brought about so many more good memories, from late night study sessions to cuddling on the love seat watching TV to listening to him as he read along to something he found funny. Everywhere I looked, Percy was a part of it. It was like he always had been. And that's how I knew what we had wasn't anything like what our classmates had.

"Nico?" I jerked to attention when my name was called. "I'm home!" I smiled, waving to him over the railing. He glanced up, a smile of his own forming. As with every time I saw him, my breath momentarily caught in my throat. He was truly beautiful. I was such a lucky guy, being able to love him like this, with every fiber of my being.

"Hey," I greeted as he found his way up. "I love you." All he did was smile. But it was enough for me. I knew he loved me. And he always would.

…

Percy's POV

…

"Hey, isn't today your one year anniversary?" Jason asked me out of the blue after practice. I blinked. Was it? To be honest I'd completely spaced the day off. My days blended together anymore. But I racked my brains and realized that Jason was right. Which meant…

"Shit!" Jason jumped at my sudden explosion. "Jason I didn't plan anything for him. I didn't get him anything. I didn't even remember it was today." I tugged at my hair. "What the hell am I going to do?"

"Breathe?" he suggested. "Geez Percy it's not that big of a deal. It's just a stupid date on a calendar." But even before he finished I was shaking my head. Maybe it wasn't really a big deal in comparison to everything else in my life right now, but it was still a milestone worth celebrating. "Alright, well there's still time to…"

"Percy?" a voice interrupted. My eyes widened. Shit. Nico. God baby I'm so sorry I didn't have anything prepared. I slowly turned to face him, only to be taken aback by a well-dressed boy holding a bouquet of roses. "Well?" he asked, one eyebrow raised. "Are you going to get dressed? We have reservations you know."

"I…" I began, then stopped. He remembered. He remembered our anniversary. And he clearly had something planned. Before I could stop them, tears welled in my eyes. I caught his look of momentary panic before he strode across the room, closing the gap between us.

"No bambino, no," he soothed. "Don't cry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." But all I did was laugh, shaking him off. This boy. What on earth did I do to deserve someone like him? "That's better," he said. "Though I do need you to hurry up. Our reservations are soon." I didn't trust myself to speak, so all I did was nod. "I'll be waiting in the car," he said, pressing a quick kiss to my cheek. I watched him leave, my heart swelling so much I thought it would burst out of my chest.

"Huh," Jason commented, sidling up beside me. "Looks like Neeks had something planned all along."

"Yeah," I replied, changing quickly. I didn't want to keep him waiting. I threw my stuff into my locker. I could get it tomorrow anyway. I walked outside, only to find the hood of his car up, him half hidden by it, cursing quietly in a language I didn't even know. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I don't know," he said, clearly frustrated. "I went to start her and it just won't turn over." He slammed the hood shut, letting out an exasperated breath, raking his fingers through his hair. "I called dad quick. He's sending a driver over so we can make our reservations." And as soon as he said it, his phone rang. He glanced down, fishing it out his pocket. "Excuse me bambino," he mumbled, turning to face away from me. "Yes Ketchum? What do you mean the reservations fell through? Are you serious? No, I'm not spending that much to rent out the whole restaurant. I'll just…figure something else out." He hung up, turning to me. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"Change of plans?" I asked him. He hung his head and nodded. "It's alright," I assured him. "It's the thought that counts." He sighed.

"Right," he mumbled, seeming to shake something off. "Never the matter. I had a lot else planned. I'll just have the driver take us home instead." I nodded, frowning in spite of everything. He was clearly unhappy with how things were turning out.

"Hey," I said, reaching out and placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked over. "Really Nico, whatever happens, I'm just glad I get to spend this time with you. I wouldn't want to spend it another way. I love you." Slowly but surely, his doubts seemed to melt away. And before too long, the driver pulled up. Nico gave him quick instructions to take us home. As he sat beside me, I gently took his hand in mine, letting him know I was here for him.

…

"Oh wow," I breathed when I saw the apartment. I glanced around, getting emotional all over again. Our memories so far. He'd displayed so many of them for me to see. Pictures hanging on every available inch of wall. My blanket strung carefully across the railing of the balcony. God Gave Me You playing softly from the stereo system.

"You weren't supposed to see this until later," he confessed, seeming disappointed again. I looked around some more. He set all this up while I was at practice. "I dunno. It might seem a bit corny. But I just…" He blushed and looked away. "I wanted you to know that you're worth the effort. I, uh, actually have something else prepared." He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "I was supposed to read it to you over dinner. But that didn't' happen."

"Read it now," I urged him. I had to admit, I was curious about what that was. Nico slowly unfolded the paper, staring at it for a few moments before clearing his throat.

"Percy," he began, glancing up. "When I first met you, I didn't quite know what to make of you. All I knew was you were kind enough to teach me how to swim while making it fun, while also not mocking me for my lack of ability in that area. The second time we met, my heart stopped, but not for the reasons I ever thought it would. I thought about that kiss a lot over the summer. I couldn't get you out of my head, but I kept telling myself I wasn't in love." I chuckled quietly to myself, but allowed him to continue. "And as the weeks stretched into months, I found myself longing for your company, your touch. You're so addicting. You're worse than any drug I could imagine, but once I had a taste of you, I couldn't get enough." He'd long ago abandoned the paper.

"The second time we kissed sparks flew. But I still denied the fluttery feeling in my stomach, saying it was nothing, and it meant nothing. But the more time I spent with you, the more I realized that I could never see you as just a friend. You very quickly became the best part of me. I will never be able to say thank you enough, really, for everything you've done. And for that." He produced a small box of his own. I took it with trembling fingers, opening it carefully. A silver ring shone back at me. "Just as you made that promise to me on Christmas, I promise you today, one year after we officially started dating, that I will have you forever. I promise you that one day we will get married, and that we will spend the rest of our lives together. I can't picture a life without you in it."

"Nico…" I looked up into anxious eyes. But I pulled him close and kissed him. "God Nico, I don't know how this could've turned out better. Thank you. Thank you so much. For not only remembering the day, but putting so much thought and effort into it. I definitely feel loved."

"You're welcome," he said with a little laugh. "I'm sorry it didn't quite go as planned."

"Nonsense," I replied. "This was perfect. Just like you." The smile on his face was worth it. Every time. This boy. God this boy. I loved him so much. And today, just like every other day, I was reminded why.

…

Not quite what I had in mind starting off, but I think it turned out really well. Also this is very cute.


End file.
